Wavelengths
by Catriona-Yagri
Summary: Separated, amnesiac and traumatized, two children are placed into foster care. Some secrets are worth keeping, although never to this extent. I will not put up another chapter till I get some reviews here people!


White, neat, perfect and a good home were the words one would use to describe the Clements house. The lawn was nicely cut, a hedge of roses grew behind a clean white picket fence, two cars sat outside of the garage blue and black respectively. The house itself was two stored with a balcony and porch, a large pine front door sat in the middle while large clean windows stood on either side. If you tilted your head and stepped to the left you could just see the blue of a well chlorinated pool behind the house. The property was then surrounded by other neat perfect houses with their expensive new cars and manicured lawns.

He hated it. He hated neighborhoods like this, the houses the cars the people who lived in them, they had no personality no anything they just had money and when it came down to it he wasn't really interested in money.

"Come on their very eager to meet you." Ah, his social worker, he looked at her and smiled gently before nodding like he was actually glad to be here, he wasn't but he was good looking in an unconventional way, he kept his supposed mental problems on the down low and he had exceptional grades for someone who slept through class half the time, for all that he was rich people material. Mind you he supposed that any other foster child would be overjoyed to be living in this kind of place, oh well just another thing to on the ever growing list of what was wrong with him.

"Okay." He answered before following her up to the front door, pausing every now and then to lift his rather heavy suitcase, where she knocked three times, the door was opened by a middle aged man in a dress shirt and tie, he had neatly cut brown hair that surrounded his face. His hazel eyes lit up as he smiled. _Oh God,_ he was going to one of those people the, 'let's go play ball together son and talk about responsibility.'

"Hi I'm Matt. Pleasure to meet you, would you like to come in and have a cup of tea or coffee?" He, '_Matt' _asked his social worker. Yep definitely going to hate it here.

"I'm very sorry but I have another appointment to get to right after this, he has everything he needs and is ready and prepared to start school on Monday." She answered.

"Well come on in son, Madison is still at school she'll be home around three and Joan gets off work at five, your rooms up stairs second on the left, I have just a few things to smooth over with Alana before she goes and then I'll come up and see if you need anything." Said Matt but this time it was directed towards him not the social worker, Alana so that was her name he never cared to ask, she wasn't important or noteworthy.

The inside of the house was clean, to clean for his tastes, what little memories he did have of proper homes when he was living with his parents was that they were never truly clean, there were unpacked boxes sitting around, dust stuck in the corners his mum always too busy… She was always too busy, why was she always busy? Later, it wasn't important, all that was important was that the house was too clean.

As he walked up the stairs he saw picture of the family smiling, hugging and being happy all of which where foreign to him.

His room was bland, undecorated and white, he supposed that if he lasted long enough here they might let him set it up how he liked it. After he had unpacked, '_Matt'_ showed him around the rest of the house chattering about trivial things in a way that grated on his nerves but he smiled nicely and returned more trivial nonsense that he cared nothing about. He had learned since that last times about what you said and acted like around people.

"Hey Daddy." At 3:20 a girl came in the front door and was introduced as Madison, '_Matt's' _daughter. She was dressed in pastel colored shirt and skirt giving her that innocent look. She had smiled cutely and introduced herself. He did as expected and smiled and greeted her gently, the phone rang at the end of the house _'Matt'_ told us to he'd get it.

"Alright, new guy here are the rules." Madison's cutesy smile transformed into a vicious sneer as she looked him, he quirked an eyebrow but made no comment except of a.

"Hmmm?"

"Rule one, you are to never talk to me at school, or my friends." Oh, she was a popular one. "Rule two, anything that happens at school stays at school." Hmm that meant she was probably a bully or she had a boyfriend that her parents didn't know about. "Rule three never go into my room or touch any of my stuff got it." Meh, nothing interesting to begin with why would he bother. "Oh and lastly don't you dare walk anywhere dressed like that." Typical, girls always worried about their appearance and the people they had to associate with appearances, there was nothing wrong with his ripped skinny jeans and baggy t-shirt, they were practical.

At the moment he was sitting in his room enjoying the peace as well as the lack of annoyances (Madison) and waiting for it to begin. Slowly at first. Little drops of information, little trickles of emotion that was what he was really waiting for.

Happiness, sadness, anger, lust, greed, hate and all the rest tugged at his head softly surrounding him, letting him experience them without the mute button that constantly suppressed his own, a slightly stronger burst of anger ran through his mind and body making him want to punch something and swear, then pleasure took over from the anger and his body hummed with content, if this was what drugs felt like then he could understand why so many succumbed to them, even he had in a desperate attempt to feel… something, but like with his emotions when he took that pill he felt absolutely nothing.

Psychopath.

Unable to feel emotions, often charming, attractive and well mannered, very intelligent and manipulative. He'd figured out what he was many years ago just after his 'loving' parents had dropped him on Cross and that annoying girl, Yuki. If he hated the people he was currently staying with, he loathed and despised that moron Cross and his parents, they didn't deserve someone with his talents if all they were going to do abandon him in the end.

"Honey I'm home, has he arrived yet." A woman called from down stairs followed by the sound of the front door closing. She must be Joan he thought.

"Yeah, Hey come on down both of you, dinners ready." Matt called to both him and Madison, he sat up on the bed and scowled, how dare they interrupt his time with the whispers, with the emotions. It took four breaths for him to calm down enough to create his easy going charming smile, with it in place he walked down and greeted his new foster mother.

"Hi, I'm Joan Clements." She had strawberry blonde hair in a tight bun and wore a tidy grey skirt and blazer. He smiled as charmingly as he could manage at her before offering his hand.

"Zero Kiryuu."

* * *

_He was struggling against the strong arms that were taking him, he heard crying and his name being shouted, he was screaming back, he didn't understand what was happening, why he was being taken away had he done something bad. No, it dawned on him he wasn't bad, he wasn't useful he was too weak, so they got rid of him, but why was he try to get back to people who didn't care, why was he still struggling so hard, fighting to hard then he saw two blurry figures holding back a third blurry figure as it screamed and struggled just as hard as he was the image started to clear he could almost make out details on the people's faces one was a soft featured woman the other a man with silver hair and a defined jaw and the last wa…_

"Get Up! Mom wants you to hurry up with your chores and then get out of the house." A boy shouted through his door. A sixteen year old lay on the bed his face twisted in a snarl as he glared at the door.

"Fuck off Tony." He yelled back. He was so close after eight fucking years he'd been so close to seeing what he'd been fighting so hard to get back to. Parents they had to be his parents and who was that figure the last one he didn't get to see because of Tony, a brother, a sister or perhaps a best friend, hope swelled in his heart someone from his past life before the foster homes had cared they had screamed his name and fought to try and get back to him, maybe, just maybe they were still looking.

"Come on, I can't have breakfast till your up!" Yelled Tony again, begrudgingly he lifted him so he was sitting up before looking over to his mirror to see his semi long hair sticking up at weird angles, his short-lived good mood gone.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Tony again. This time he got out of the bed and stomped over to the door whipping it open, he then grabbed Tony by the hair and whispered as quietly and menacingly as he could manage. While pulling painfully at the kids' hair.

"Shut the fuck up you little shit." The boy looked at him with wide green eyes his bottom lip trembled as the older boy glared at him. Tony had heard the stories about the other kids that had lived with his older foster brother, they disappeared, committed suicide or did something bad enough that they got sent to Juvie but when they were questioned, they ones that were alive or had been found, they said it wasn't their fault and when they were asked whose fault it had been they looked really frightened and they ones that dropped the boy's name were either ignored or disappeared for good. Tony was scared that it would be him next, but like the police and adults his mum believed he could do no wrong.

"Boys, stop fighting and get your butts down here and then get out I've got business to do!" Tony's mother yelled from the kitchen. Tony received one last glare and painful tug of the hair before he was let go, Tony had a sneaking suspicion that he got really lucky, and if his mum wasn't here he he'd spend the rest of the weekend with bruises, for someone who got sick all the time his foster brother shore could hit hard. The older boy returned to his thoughts about the dream as he slipped into a pair of tight skinny jeans and a ripped shirt before heading down to the breakfast table were Tony sat.

"Good you're up, and you're not going to believe this but they can finally get you an appoint ment with Panacea isn't that great after all these years, tell you what boys we'll go out and celebrate to night what do ya say." She smiled in excitement at him and he could help but smile back at her, yes for over three years he'd been waiting patiently until he could see Panacea so she could heal him from what ever made his body weak and prone to sickness. He felt a flicker of something perhaps happiness…? Ah well not feeling anything never really bothered him or anything it was just something he had to put up with.

"Really, where will we go?" Tony butted in.

"Hmm, how about somewhere along the board walk." She answered. Tony's mum took a look at her watch before quickly shooing them both out the door.

He wandered around the board walk waiting for his appointment to happen, checked out a particularly good looking red head, his day was going pretty averagely until he saw a short chubby guy with platinum blonde hair, he smirked before walking over to the pretzel stand the chubby guy was standing at.

"Hey Charleston!" The chubby kid looked at him, and frowned.

"My names not Charleston, its Charlie." Charlie replied, his face had gone bright red in embarrassment at the name being mentioned.

"Well, I don't care, I just came over to say you've got something on your chin." Charlie looked down at his chin while the speaker continued. "No, your third one." Charlie again flushed red in embarrassment about his weight.

"Ha ha ha, so witty okay you've had your fun, now go away." He was about to respond when he heard his watch beeping.

"Oh well, I'll be seeing you at school wont I Charleston." And with that he walked away and headed in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"Hi, how can I help you?" One of the women at the front desk asked. He quickly walked forward and replied.

"I have an appointment with Panacea." He showed her a form that Alice, Tony's mum, had filled in years ago so he could be healed.

"Of course go right up, she's in ward three today." The desk lady said after looking over the form and filing it away. He gave her the most charming smile he could manage without feeling like he would get smile lines. The only reason he'd survived high school so far was the fact that he was one of the best looking guys in school, therefore should any jock or cool guy get testy with him and give him a visible mark on his face the girls would give them hell for at least a two week, maybe three if the bruise was still visible. Okay and he was a vain basterd he like the way some would say he was better looking than pretty much all the guy at school.

"Excuse me is this were I would find Panacea" He asked, a teenaged girl probably just a bit younger than him turned around and greeted him.

"Hi, that would be me, and you are?"

"Ichiru Kiryuu."

* * *

**I am an awful person. To the people who have been waiting for an update on the masks we wear it won't be coming for a long time. This is a new story that will have all of my attention. Anny way review. Please.**

**Cat Out.**


End file.
